Blue album
by Koko-13
Summary: "'Deberías aprovechar para probar suerte. Si Leone Abbacchio está muerto significa que Buccellati estará libre para que alguien lo consuele de múltiples maneras' canturreó de manera provocadora". Durante una misión de asalto Ghiaccio no puede evitar sentirse atraído por Bruno Buccellati y eso lo molesta tanto. [BruGhia] [Menciones de BruAbba]


**Blue album**

Tras tantos años en la mafia Ghiaccio había escuchado un par de veces el nombre de Bruno Buccellati pues se rumoreaba era la mano derecha de Polpo, al subir a capo Risotto les envió a todos una fotografía suya afirmando que él podía ser a quien le hubieran encargado la misión de proteger a la hija del jefe. Puede recordar la desagradable sonrisa perversa de Melone mientras la sostenía diciendo "además de hábil es muy atractivo, con su ADN y el de una buena madre podría criar algo espléndido"; él sólo bufó, no importaba si tenía un color de piel interesante ni ojos fuertes, pues él y su equipo serían aplastados por La Squadra di Esecuzione.

Al final nada de eso ocurrió, el desgraciado de Giorno Giovanna asesinó múltiples veces (lo que sea que esa mierda significara) al Don para volverse él mismo el jefe, Buccellati se quedó a su lado como sottocapo y ellos quién sabe cómo estaban, con serias secuelas, pero vivos. Al retomar el ritmo de vida de sicario dejó de pensar en quienes estaban por encima de él en la jerarquía, a final de cuentas las recompensas por encargarse de narcotraficantes eran buenas y el nuevo Don le repugnaba por haberlo derrotado tanto como su segundo al mando pues seguro no era más que una cara bonita.

Corrección, una endemoniadamente sexy cara bonita, sobre todo salpicada con la sangre de unos pobres bastardos quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Llevaba un saco negro de gamuza brillante, bajo este una camisa abierta hasta el pecho y pantalones azules confeccionados a la perfección para enmarcar su elegante siltueta, su rostro serio aperlado por el sudor y mirada seria representaban una muerte seductora.

Debía admitir también que el tipo era un buen peleador, cuando le asignaron una misión meramente de combate y asesinato le aseguró a Risotto que no necesitaba de un compañero y en realidad no lo necesitó (mentira), sin embargo fue interesante ver a Sticky Fingers en acción, ahora en una postura con la guardia en alto mientras su amo tenía el pie sobre un imbécil en el suelo a quien le arrancó los pies y brazos.

"¿Crees que eso es doloroso para mí? ¡No me vas a hacer hablar!".

Ghiaccio chasqueó la lengua irritado, por andar observando en plan colegiala al sottocapo se distrajo de la mierda aburrida que estaban haciendo, un interrogatorio barra sesión de tortura barra como Buccellati quisiera decirle, le daba igual era aburrido y ya tenían casi una hora ahí. Los asesinos investigaban con anticipación, observaban los hábitos de la víctima, se aseguraban de tenerla dónde y cuándo la querían, él jamás había inventado nuevas maneras de hacer sufrir a un hombre.

"Es bueno que sepas por lo que vas a pasar durante los próximos días, hace mucho tiempo no tenía gente con la cual probar los talentos ocultos de Sticky Fingers y tengo tantas cosas en mente" Buccellati dijo eso con voz seductora, como si de verdad fuera a disfrutar aquello. "Además, el stand de mi buen amigo Ghiaccio es el responsable del invernal clima que tenemos aquí adentro tan pronto en septiembre. Viste con tus propios ojos las muertes de tus subordinados, su piel siendo separada de sus músculos, su sangre y órganos paralizados a una velocidad atemorizante, fue tan doloroso como ellos gritaban, te lo puedo asegurar".

Ghiaccio levantó el rostro orgulloso, era gratificante escuchar a alguien hablar tan bien del stand que lo hacía casi invencible. Una sonrisa de medio lado le brotó tan natural como la mirada de desprecio dirigida al tipo en el suelo quien pareció quebrarse por un momento. Lo estaban logrando.

"Entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato, Ghiaccio".

Aquello, dicho con una sonrisa tan maliciosa descompuso un poco el sentimiento del sicario si bien se obligó a mantenerse en papel. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Buccellati? ¿Tenía que usar un tono de voz tan seductor para interrogar? ¡Por eso odiaba esas misiones, eran raras!

"¡Si esto va a tomar días deberíamos matarlo y ya! ¡Igual esta mierda debe morir!".

Se le escapó, demasiado alterado para pensar en qué era oportuno o no decir.

Si bien su superior sonrió todavía más, el hombre en el suelo empezó a reír escandalosamente, atragantándose con la sangre que salía de su garganta. Tal vez Bruno se excedió con la golpiza previa al interrogatorio, ese hombre no iba a durar _días_.

"Sí, ¿por qué no me matas de una vez? De cualquier manera, ya descubrieron que Leone Abbacchio no está aquí y mientras ustedes se quedan a jugar mis hombres ya debieron haber terminado con él".

Recibió otra patada en la cara que lo calló de inmediato, se retorció lamentándose como un animal agonizante, escupiendo entre alaridos más sangre y un par de dientes. El rostro serio de Buccellati le heló la sangre a Ghiaccio, nunca había visto a una persona con una ira escondida hirviendo tanto desde su interior.

"Esto no se trata de un soldato cualquiera, se trata de tu grupo en el territorio de Passione. Secuestrar a Leone Abbacchio fue una movida estúpida de su parte porque nos permitió encontrarlos, sus muertes serán un gran ejemplo para los listillos que quieran seguir su ejemplo".

"Él es tu amante, maldito maricón. Finge todo lo que quieras, pero al menos en esta ocasión yo he ganado, yo he matado a-…".

"¡Aaaah!"

Aquello terminó con la poca paciencia de Ghiaccio, no iba a dejar que una mierda como él tuviera un minuto más de vida, pegando un grito furioso golpeó el suelo creando afiladas estalagmitas que atravesaron el torso y cabeza fulminándolo entre agudos lamentos de dolor.

"¡Esta mierda no podía durar para siempre! ¡¿No el cabrón de Giorno Giovanna lo estaba buscando con su stand?!" pegó berridos al patear los hielos. Estaba muy frustrado, ojalá Prosciutto los contactara ya para ir al otro escondite de esos cerdos a cargárselos a todos.

Cuando ese grupo de narcotraficantes secuestró a Leone Abbacchio quien los estaba investigando, Giovanna envió a dos equipos pequeños de sus mejores hombres a encargarse de los dos escondites que tenían en Palermo, por sus capacidades de asalto Ghiaccio y Buccellati fueron enviados a ese feo almacén en la costa donde operaba el jefe y todos sus hombres se encontraban armados, el segundo equipo estaba conformado por Prosciutto y Mista, quienes atacaron un hotel siguiendo una avispa creada a partir de alguna pertenencia de Abbacchio, ellos debían haberlo encontrado ya.

Bruno suspiró sacando de su rasgado abrigo negro dos pañuelos de tela uno para limpiarse la sangre y el otro se lo extendió a Ghiaccio quien retiró a White Album quitándose el sudor de la frente. Pronto un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos, quizá erró en matar al bastardo porque no le sacaron cómo sabía de Passione ni del sottocapo, pero no se pensaba disculpar, que Buccellati lo torturara era demasiado bueno para él, se consolaba con que su muerte fuera dolorosa.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te lastimaron?" preguntó el moreno con un tono de voz más amable.

"Nah, White Album es indestructible".

"Es bueno oír eso, deberíamos salir de aquí antes que venga la policía".

"S-Sí, vamos".

Ghiaccio apretó los dientes sintiéndose todavía más incómodo al salir de ahí, al avisarle de esa misión Prosciutto le describió a Buccellati como una persona de muy buen juicio, un combatiente feroz y serio al realizar sus trabajos. Pudo corroborar eso durante todo el asalto, sin embargo, no le parecía estar del todo serio, de alguna manera sentía cierta vibra ansiosa de su parte.

Por supuesto que estaba ansioso, no sabía siquiera si su amante se encontraba con vida. Luego de lo ocurrido con Sorbet y Gelato se creó un acuerdo silencioso entre los miembros de la squadra de no tener relaciones románticas entre ellos, lo cual en realidad fue fácil porque todos eran hombres, él era el único homosexual en el equipo y ninguno lo atraía en lo más mínimo. Buccellati estaba demostrándole por qué esa regla era necesaria, la gente involucrada con la mafia no tenía vidas precisamente largas o pacíficas en las cuales se pudiera construir una relación estable.

Tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a Melone, no quería pensar en esas cosas. "¿Hola? ¡Melone!".

"Hey, ¿ya terminaron con el trabajo? Esperaba primero la llamada de Prosciutto".

"¿Ah? ¿Todavía no se han reportado contigo?" Preguntó con cautela, debía ser una misión relativamente fácil para Prosciutto y Mista, no debían tardar tanto maldita sea.

"No, tampoco contestan mis llamadas. Como sea, ya voy en camino por ustedes, por cierto, ¿Cómo es trabajar con Buccellati? Me preguntaba si un veterano como él actuaría poco profesional mientras la vida de su amante pende de un hilo".

"¡¿Por qué puñetas preguntas eso?!" gruñó en un tono de voz más bajo, viendo a su temporal compañero de equipo salir del almacén.

"¿No lo sabías? Es un secreto a voces dentro de Passione, una cosa es verlos salir de algún hotel incluso si tratan de ser discretos y lo hacen a tiempos diferentes, lo que realmente demuestra que tienen algo más serio es porque los expolicías no pueden llegar a grandes puestos dentro de las mafias, pero Buccellati le tiene una fe ciega muy comprometedora".

"Maldita sea Melone, no vuelvo a aceptar este tipo de misiones, me importa un cuerno si Risotto me amenaza con no pagarme mi parte" rechinó los dientes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te irrita? ¿Estás celoso? Seguro te gustaría tener un amante tan sexy como Buccellati".

"¿¡No piensas venir acá?!".

"Ya estoy cerca. Aunque deberías aprovechar para probar suerte. Si Leone Abbacchio está muerto significa que Buccellati estará libre para que alguien lo consuele de múltiples maneras" canturreó de manera provocadora.

Por respuesta recibió unos gruñidos molestos antes de cortar la llamada. Puto Melone, putos Prosciutto y Mista por no poder con un trabajo tan fácil y puto Buccellati por ponerlo tan nervioso.

No sabía que decirle cuando saliera de ahí, eran completos desconocidos así que probablemente no se sentiría cómodo siendo consolado por él.

¡Consolado en el sentido no sexual!

¡Maldecía cada parte de Melone por querer poner imágenes mentales en su cabeza que no debían estar ahí! ¡No quería consolarlo metido entre sus muslos! ¡Aunque bien podría ser interesante!

"¡Ahhh!".

Destruyó toda la mercancía en el lugar para desquitar su furia, ansiedad y calor en su cuerpo, imaginando que las grandes cajas recubiertas de metal eran la fea cara de Melone.

Al salir del almacén encontró al sottocapo bajo una de las luces de la calle, manteniendo la cabeza en alto con la vista fija en el mar oscuro a la medianoche. Por un segundo le pareció solitario y eso tranquilizó los nervios de Ghiaccio.

"Todavía no hay noticias de los demás, Melone ya viene en camino".

"Quizá fuimos ingenuos al creer que sería fácil, deberíamos alcanzarlos allá" dijo Bruno pensativo.

"A veces Grateful Dead entorpece las misiones, toda esa basura de mantenerse frío durante el combate es más fastidiosa de lo que debería" alentó Ghiaccio recordando cuanto molesto era acompañar a Prosciutto en algunas misiones. Al no recibir respuesta de Buccellati continuó hablando. "Seguro Leone Abbacchio está bien, es un rehén importante, no lo matarían sin una orden directa".

"Gracias" Bruno le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

"Lo siento, debo parecerte poco profesional".

"Está bien, la vida de tu amante pende de un hilo" renegó repitiendo cada palabra dicha por Melone, incluso ese rarito podría ser más sensible al tratar con esos temas.

"Abbacchio no es mi amante" repuso regresando a su postura seria, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Eh?".

"Han ocurrido cosas como suele ser en las pandillas, pero no tenemos nada. Solamente somos compañeros".

De nuevo su tono monótono no pudo ocultar cierta soledad desde el punto de vista de Ghiaccio. Él no era una persona sentimentalista en absoluto, no sabía nada del tema y quizá se equivocaba, sin embargo, le pareció que ellos no tenían una relación no porque Buccellati no quisiera, quizá era algo unilateral. Ese bastardo expolicía, se daba el lujo de rechazar a alguien como el sottocapo, el pensamiento se agregó a la larga lista de cosas que lo molestaban.

"Él se lo pierde" no pudo evitar balbucear.

"¿Eh?".

"¿Eh?" repitió al ver su tren de pensamientos al descubierto.

"Estoy un poco preocupado de lo fácil que es para ti leerme" declaró con media sonrisa tímida, la cual cubrió de inmediato con su mano derecha. Ese comportamiento no era para nada usual de él, debía controlarse.

"¡No! ¡No soy para nada una persona sensible!" Lo estaba observando mucho porque le parecía atractivo y con ese nivel de atención simplemente lo notó. Darse cuenta de que, de hecho, Bruno Buccellati le parecía muy atractivo lo hizo enrojecer. "Estás preocupado por alguien importante para ti, es normal. No tienes que esforzarte en ocultar nada".

"Pfff" el sottocapo soltó una risa ligera, agradable, tan suave que el sicario quiso grabarla. "Pareces alguien muy rudo, pero en tu interior eres una persona muy noble, Ghiaccio".

Al ver sus ojos brillantes por la emoción y su sonrisa sincera como nunca le habían dedicado una, sintió una puñalada directo al corazón. ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces la puñalada! Ahora él también estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota y se sentía asquerosamente bien.

"¡Woha! ¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa humana normal en el rostro de Ghiaccio? ¿Qué clase de talentos ocultos tienes, Bruno Buccellati?" grito asombrado Melone, aparcando un convertible rojo y arruinando por completo el ambiente.

El moreno mantuvo la sonrisa, un poco más seria, yendo a sentarse en el asiento trasero del auto, Ghiaccio hizo de copiloto.

"Por cierto" canturreó Melone retomando la carretera. "Acabo de hablar con Mista y dijo que el rescate fue un éxito. Si bien Abbacchio ha tenido mejores días, se recuperará pronto".

"Al fin buenas noticias" dijo Ghiaccio con sinceridad, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor a Buccellati, no lo dejaría tranquilo saber que estaba sufriendo en solitario sin poder exteriorizarlo.

Buccellati le volvió a sonreír, con un cálido agradecimiento desde lo más profundo de ese gesto, transmitiéndoselo a través de sus hermosos ojos azules. Gracias dijo con sus labios sin hacer sonar ni una sola letra.

El sicario no pudo sostener un contacto visual tan íntimo por mucho tiempo, avergonzado desvió la mirada, sintiendo el rostro caliente, seguro enrojeció como una puta virgen.

Que contradicción.

Volteó a su derecha para ver a Melone sonreírle perverso, si se atrevía a hacer un solo comentario en doble sentido frente a Bruno Buccellati le va a tirar un maldito diente.

"¿Te divertiste en tu misión, mi queri-?"

Sí, mejor no lo dejó terminar, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo desviar el auto se hasta subirse a la banqueta, Melone a duras penas logró evitar golpear una pared e incluso así no detuvo sus masoquistas risas. No podían culparlo, estaba tan feliz de ver a su gruñón amigo gremlin enamorarse por primera vez.

_Fin_.


End file.
